


Camboy

by tonysleatherjacket



Series: Zalex Prompts [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysleatherjacket/pseuds/tonysleatherjacket
Summary: After the locker-room incident, Alex decides to try his hand at gay porn, only to stumble upon secret camboy Zach.





	Camboy

**Author's Note:**

> You can submit zalex one-shot prompts for me to write in the comments or on my tumblr @tonysleatherjacket. Might make a part two to this one, not sure yet

Alex waits patiently for his parents to turn off all the lights once they’ve gone to bed, and then a little while after. Once he’s pretty sure they’re both sound asleep, he pulls open his laptop, balancing it on his thighs. He bites his lip anxiously, fingers tapping nervously on the keyboard as he waits for the laptop to load. When it does, he pulls up a porn website, like he’s done a thousand times before, post coma. He hasn’t done it much recently, because each time he does nothing ever happens. But this time, he pulls up a gay porn site.

His hands shake as he scrolls through the available live streams, thinking about what had happened with Zach only a few hours before. The way things turned so fucking weird between them. One minute, Alex was screaming and throwing loose, poorly aimed punches at Zach, and then all of a sudden, he was trying to get away from him like he was on fire. Zach had been so awkward, attempting to look everywhere but at Alex’s crotch. _It’s just the physical contact_ , he had tried to say. The sweetheart that Zach was, tried to say anything to relieve the awkward tension clouding them. But fuck, Zach couldn’t have been blind to what had happened. He was just trying to be nice. No one gets a hard on when fighting, especially not from your best friend, and _especially_ not from another guy. Not when you’re supposedly straight.

He eventually settles one a video by a guy with the username of _BasketBallShorts00_. A grainy video opens up on his screen, and Alex presses the full screen button. He leans back onto his pillows, trying to calm his nerves. Everyone’s watched gay porn at one time or another, right? And maybe, for some totally weird fucking reason, it’s the only type of porn that he’s able to get off to.

There’s a boy sitting on a bed, naked except for a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. “So glad you guys could join me tonight.” He speaks in a deep, somewhat sensual voice that sounds the slightest bit familiar. His face is off camera, hidden from view. But he must be a fucking giant, he’s slouching but still looks impossibly tall. And he’s totally ripped, muscles everywhere and there’s a slight bulge in his underwear. _Dear god._

The boy leans back a little on his bed, one hand behind him and the other, slowly, so agonizingly slow, inches closer and closer up his thigh. “Have you all been good boys?” He teases.

Alex glances at all the comments flooding in, mostly things like _yes, daddy_ and _you’re so hot._

His hand glides over the growing tent in his briefs, a moan slipping past his lips that makes Alex’s shorts suddenly feel very, very tight on him. His heartbeat picks up speed, but his breathing starts to slow.

“You have? Well, good boys deserve a reward.”

There’s a giant lump in Alex’s throat as the boy on screen begins palming himself through his underwear. He just about loses it when there’s the tiniest bit of a wet patch that appears on the boy’s briefs from precum.

Alex, very carefully, moves his laptop to rest on just his right thigh, as his left hand trails from his chest, to settle over his shorts. And _yeah_ , he’s now hard for the second time, post coma.

The boy removes his hand from his crotch, and Alex realizes with a blush that deepens his face so red, he thinks he might pass out from the heat. He’s going to take his underwear off.

“You boys ready for your reward? I bet you’ve all been so patient, waiting all week to see me.”

He starts to slip off his briefs, and his dick springs up as soon as it’s free from its confines, bouncing up against his stomach. And _Jesus Christ_. The dude is huge. He takes ahold of himself, pumping slowly at first. Alex sets his laptop on the bed beside himself and pulls off both his shorts and boxers in one swift motion.

There’s little _uh’s_ and _yeah’s_ that escape from the boy’s sinful mouth as his hand fists quickly over himself. Alex tries to stay quiet but can’t help the fucking pornstar moan he makes as he touches himself in rhythm with the boy on the screen. And yeah, it’s all going pretty great up until the lighting suddenly changes and brightens when the camboy shifts his position slightly. Because in the split second the screen lights up, Alex sees a tiny mole near the right side of his collarbone. A small mole that suddenly looks painfully familiar. Even after the screen’s lighting returns to normal, Alex still stares at the same spot, even though he can no longer see well enough to point out the mole. There’s a sour feeling that explodes within him, as he remembers seeing that same mole so many times before. He often used that exact spot to stare at when Zach pushed him harder during physical therapy sessions, and he needed to focus extra hard.

But it _couldn’t_ be, right? There was no fucking way Zach Dempsey, resistant former popular boy and jock star, resistant fucking cinnamon bun looking sweetheart, was the star of weekly gay porn videos. What the _fuck?_ Alex briefly wonders how he was even able to do this, considering Zach isn’t even eighteen yet, as right before his eyes, the boy continues to jerk himself off.

But there’s a sinking feeling, as Alex realizes it _can_ be as he suddenly sees the cartoon Snoopy sheets that he always thought were so dumb, and the freaking mountain of pillows behind the boy on the camera. It’s obvious it’s Zach, from the milky pale skin and every bulging muscle and the v lines that dip at his hips. Alex was embarrassed to admit he’d become rather familiar with Zach’s body, or at least the upper half he was able to see bare so many times before during their sessions.

Alex takes his eyes off the small laptop screen to scramble frustratingly for his phone, finding it eventually hidden in the dark between his sheets. With shaking hands, he pulls up his contacts list, and scrolls to the very bottom, pressing the call button once he gets to Zach’s name. His eyes instantly spring back to the video to see the boy jump slightly, when his phone rings out, unmistakenly. He ignores it though, and it rings to voicemail as Zach relaxes back into his touch.

His heart beats so fast, Alex is afraid it’ll beat right out of his chest. There’s no denying it, it’s definitely, one hundred percent Zach behind the screen. He can even almost picture his face hidden just out of frame, a look of lust and pleasure as he’s beating off.

And then after the initial shock and embarrassment fades, Alex realizes he’s still hard. And Zach is still touching himself, hand going faster and faster as he spews out the occasional curse word mixed in with teasing comments directed at his audience, voice so breathy it makes Alex want to die. And yeah, he’s probably never going to be able to look his friend in the eye again, but Alex falls back onto his bed, head softly hitting his pillow, and hand clutching himself again, working up and down in the same rhythm as Zach’s. And _god_ , all he can think about is how utterly wrong this is, but it’s also part of what makes it so fucking hot.

And within minutes, Zach’s coming hard all over his chest and not even twenty seconds later, so is Alex, with the bitter shame of what is probably the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life.


End file.
